


Say You'll Be Mine?

by KaitlynSpeight



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, wedding proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitlynSpeight/pseuds/KaitlynSpeight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cas and Dean fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You'll Be Mine?

Dean was always the one to take the lead in their relationship. Dean would pick if they played on the swings or in the sandbox, Dean chose what table they sat in at lunch. Castiel wasn’t even sure where he had met Dean, the older boy had just always been there, Dean had picked what movies to watch on their playdates, and what electives to take in high-school. Honestly Cas wasn’t even sure when they had decided they were dating, movies full of jokes and laughter fading into make out sessions on the couch, playful wrestling becoming passionate love-making. That had probably been Dean’s decision too.

Dean was always choosing for them, picking where and when they went on dates, what restaurants they went to, what house they bought. Rooming together straight out of highschool had been dean’s plan, and when Dean gave Cas his class ring, that had been his call. When they bought a bigger place, it was Dean’s idea, and he chose the furniture they used to fill it. Dean helped Cas pick what suit to wear when he was applying for jobs, and him who chose what dinner to make. 

It wasn’t that Castiel minded going with what Dean chose. Castiel was simply happy to see Dean happy, he loved doing what Dean wanted, going with whatever Dean chose. He had always been like that, happy to sit back and let others control his life. Dean had never lead him wrong, and he loved the life that Dean had built around them, he was happy to follow his boyfriend wherever he led them.

This time, however, he had to choose, Dean couldn’t step up and pick for him. It was the first time in their relationship that he could remember where he was alone to in a choice, and it was probably the most important decision he would ever make. It wasn’t difficult though, not at all, see, he knew what he would choose before the question was even presented. There was only ever really one option, he knew that, had known it for years, maybe his entire life. Ever since he met Dean, he had known he would be with him forever, all he was doing now was making it official. 

“Yes. Yes of course, Dean, I’ve always been yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Chat with me on tumblr?! The-queen-unitato  
> ~!~send me prompts/requests?~!~


End file.
